Tu devais être un simple héritier
by P'tit Poulpe
Summary: Doflamingo, l'un des plus grands Shishibukai, un des plus grands pirates, le roi de Dressrosa a un léger souci qui se promène dans son palais. La loi est formelle, le roi doit avoir un héritier avant son 38ème anniversaire. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de temps. Arrivera-t-il à le trouver avant la fin du délai ? Qui deviendra l'héritier ? Pour le savoir, il suffit de poser les yeux ici.
1. Chapitre 01

**Chapitre 01: Une histoire de lignée.**

* * *

Eh bien. . . Nous voilà. Une nouvelle journée va commencer. Cette nouvelle journée va apporter des choses nouvelles.

Comme par exemple de nouveaux enfants vont naître, de nouvelles fleurs vont fleurir,  
de nouvelles histoires vont se raconter, de nouvelles recherches vont se faire pour mes futurs projets. . .  
Chaque journée apporte quelque chose de nouveau.

Sauf une chose. Une chose qui refuse de disparaître.  
Cette foutue histoire d'héritier.  
Cela fait des mois que j'entends parler de cette histoire qui commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

Les journées apportent des nouvelles choses.  
Pour certains, c'est ce que je viens de citer en exemple.  
Pour ma famille, c'est de nouvelles femmes à apporter au jeune-maître,  
de nouvelles tentatives de lui forcer à trouver une femme,  
de nouvelles excuses à trouver pour qu'il puisse enfin venir voir ses put... "Prétendantes."  
Bon sang, je n'en peux plus. . . En plus, je n'ai même pas encore pris mon café et...

 ***BLAM***

" _BOOOONJOUUUUUUR JEUNE-MAÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎTRE !_

 _\- Jora. . . Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rentrer comme ça._

 _\- Oui, je sais jeune-maître mais ne devenez pas déjà ronchon ! Cela pourrait faire fuir votre future femme !_

 _\- Oh non... Vous avez encore appelés une prétendante ?_

 _\- Mais non voyons, jeune-maître ! Pas une ! Des centaines ! La quasi-totalité des femmes du pays vous désirent ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ?_

 _\- Renvoyez-les immédiatement._

 _\- Mais oui, mais oui, mais... HEIN ? AH NON ! Jeune-maître ! Vous n'allez pas nous refaire ce coup !_

 _\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne désirais aucune femme. Ce ne sont que des poufs aveuglées par ma richesse et mon pouvoir._

 _\- Mais. . . Jeune-maître ! Si vous n'avez pas de femme, vous n'aurez pas d'héritier ! Et n'oubliez pas la loi !_

 _\- Je la connais Jora, mais si je dois avoir une femme simplement pour lui faire un enfant, quel est l'intérêt ?_

 _\- Et bien de faire l'héritier ! Allons jeune-maître, un petit effort ! Habillez-vous et descendez voir ces jolies femmes qui n'attendent que vous !_

 _\- Je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt. . . De plus, j'ai déjà fait un "petit effort". Juste un sur vos centaines de tentatives et ce fut un pur désastre._

 _\- Oh. . . Oui, c'est vrai. . . Mais nous pouvons toujours réessayer ! Hein ? Allez, maintenant, habillez-vous et..._

 _\- Jora, ce sera toujours non._

 _\- Oooh... Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Pour de vrai ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Pour de vrai de vrai ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Véritablement ?_

 _\- Jora._

 _\- Oh. . . Je vois jeune-maître. . . D'accord. . . Mais vous savez, une rencontre peut changer une vie._ "

À ces mots, Jora partit avec un léger sourire.  
Cette dernière phrase m'avait laissé. . . Perplexe.  
Elle raisonna dans ma tête. Jora est comme moi,  
elle ne croit pas du tout au "Pouvoir de l'amour sincère venant d'un coeur pur"  
et aux autres histoires de ce genre. Alors, pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit ça ?  
Hum... Cette histoire doit la rendre fleure bleue.

Je décidai de me lever et d'ouvrir ma fenêtre pour profiter de la rosée du matin.  
En général, cela me détend et me fait oublier.  
Tsss... "Toutes ces jolies femmes qui n'attendent que vous !"  
Fufufu... Aucun homme, aucune femme, aucune personne n'est aussi belle et parfaite que toi. . .  
J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Si seulement tu étais là pour m'aider. . .  
D'abord cette histoire d'héritier, après cette phrase qui va m'empêcher de dormir. . .  
Et encore toi, qui occupes toujours mes pensées chaque jour, chaque seconde.

Pff... Si tu étais là, tu me dirais pourquoi les autres font autant de bruit pour un enfant !  
Si je n'ai personne pour le concevoir, il reste des tonnes d'autres solutions ! Je ne sais pas moi. . .  
L'adoption tiens ! On adopte un enfant et on en parle plus ! Bon sang !  
. . . L'adoption. . . Adopter un enfant. . .  
BORDEL POURQUOI JE N'AI PAS PENSÉ À ÇA AVANT ?! JE DOIS PRÉVENIR JORA.

Je m'habillai à toute vitesse et fonçai vers la por... Wopopopopo.  
Mes lunettes. J'ai faillit foncer sans elles, Ma fierté, mon charme, mon secret. . .  
Le monde a faillit voir mon regard !

Bref, je mis donc mes fidèles lunettes et je repartis à la recherche de Jora.  
Cette histoire va enfin cesser, je l'espère. . .  
Je fouillai les moindres pièces du palais, les moindres recoins, les moindres salles secrètes !  
Rien. Jora est introuvable. Alors, au désespoir, j'employai l'ultime solution. . .  
Crier son nom comme un idiot dans tout le palais.

" _JORA ? JORA ! OÙ ES-TU ? J'AI PEUT-ÊTRE TROUVÉ LA SOLUTION POUR CE PROBLÉME D'HÉRITIER ! JORA ? JORA !_ "

Aucune réponse, pas un signe de vie. . .  
Mais bon sang, où est-elle ?  
Pendant que je réfléchissais à l'endroit où elle pouvait être,  
j'entendis un petit "Jeune-maître" venir de derrière moi.  
Je me retournai et vis Jora qui me regardait.  
Enfin ! Mais d'où vient elle ?

" _Jora, bon sang, où étais-tu ? Et d'où viens-tu ?_

 _\- Je renvoyais vos prétendantes comme vous me l'avez ordonné jeune-maître. Et je viens de la terrasse de la piscine. Pourquoi donc ? Auriez-vous changé d'avis ?_

 _\- NON. Je pense avoir une solution pour cette histoire d'héritier._

 _\- VRAIMENT ?! Mais quelle magnifique nouvelle jeune-maître ! Je suis si heureuse ! La famille entière doit le savoir ! Je m'en vais prévenir les autres, nous serons à la salle du trône, jeune-maître !_

 _\- Si tu le souhaites Jora, si tu le souhaites. . ._ "

Après une petite demi-heure environ,  
La famille entière se retrouva dans la salle du trône.

" _Et bien Jora, quelle est cette fameuse grande nouvelle ?_

 _\- Quelqu'un a enfin dit que tu étais belle ? UHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_

 _\- DIAMANTE. COMMENT OSES-TU ?_

 _\- Allons, allons, je disais ça pour rire, détends-toi !_

 _\- Sombre idiot. . . Si vous êtes tous réunis ici, c'est parce que le jeune-maître pense avoir trouvé une solution pour ce problème d'héritier !_

 _\- Ah ?_

 _\- Jeune-maître, je vous en prie, à vous la parole._

Elle prit place sûr le trône de Cœur et me regarda avec de grands yeux et un grand sourire.  
Le restant de la famille fit de même.  
Avant de commencer, je me raclai la gorge et pris enfin la parole.

\- _A vrai dire, cette idée est vraiment banale. Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Voyez-vous, j'ai songé à comment avoir un enfant sans avoir de femme._

Ils me regardèrent tous bizarrement.  
Ils ne comprennent pas où je veux en venir.  
Je peux comprendre, ce que je viens de dire est assez étrange.

 _\- Euh... Navré jeune-maître, mais je ne comprends pas._

 _\- C'est pourtant très simple Baby 5, j'ai songé à l'adoption._

Un long silence s'installa dans la salle,  
jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse briser par un cri d'incompréhension lâché par toute ma famille.

- _HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ?!_

 _\- Mais... Jeune-maître ! Il ne sera pas de votre sang !_

 _\- Ni de votre rang !_

 _-Qui pourrait être assez digne de vous ?_

 _\- Aucun enfant ne mérite votre amour et votre nom appart celui que vous ferez !_

 _\- C'est ridicule, jeune-maître !_

Tous ces bruits de fond m'énervaient profondément.  
Alors, dans la colère, je tapai mon poing violemment contre mon trône.

\- _ASSEZ. Je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Je veux adopter un enfant, et qu'importe ce que vous penserez._

Le silence réapparut.  
Enfin, le calme...  
Ils se regardèrent tous et Gladius prit la parole.

- _Très bien jeune-maître. Mais avez-vous déjà une idée, certains critères pour votre futur enfant ?_

 _\- C'est simple, il doit tout simplement être digne de moi._

 _\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire jeune-maître, pardonnez-moi._

 _\- Mon héritier doit être aussi fort que moi, autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Je refuse qu'un faible intègre ma famille._

 _\- Je crois comprendre. . . Trouvez quelqu'un digne de vous me semble impossible mais nous pouvons toujours essayer . Nous allons devoir localiser les orphelinats du Nouveau Monde. Un enfant venant d'ici aura forcément un minimum de force physique. Pour ce qui est du psychologique, il va falloir fouiller les données de ces orphelinats, voir l'histoire des enfants qu'ils auront pris sous leurs ailes. Si nous cherchons bien, nous pouvons, je le pense, trouver l'héritier._

 _\- Fufufufufu... Bien. Je vous fais tous confiance._ "

Ce fut sûr cette parole que se termina la discussion et que je m'en allai, confiant.  
J'étais heureux de savoir que cette histoire allait enfin se terminer.  
Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un enfant et l'éduquer correctement.  
Enfin libre. . . Adieu les maux de tête, adieu les réveils de Jora !  
Adieu le problème ! Fufufu...

 ***. . .***

Les jours devenaient des semaines, Les semaines des mois et toujours rien.  
Pas l'ombre d'un héritier, pas un seul digne de mon nom.  
Ma patience ayant des limites, je pris la décision de convoquer Gladius, un jour de pluie.

" _Gladius, explique-moi pourquoi il n'y a toujours aucune trace de mon héritier._

 _\- Et bien. . . J-Jeune-maître. . . Nous avons fouillé tous les orphelinats du Nouveau Monde. Aucun enfant ne correspond à ce que vous cherchez._

 _\- Pas un seul ? Aucun ? C'est ridicule. . . Pas un seul comme moi. . . Pas un seul comme Law ?_

 _\- Personne mon jeune-maître. . . Nous avons songés à un plan mais nous préférons demander votre accord pour l'exécuter._

 _\- Mon accord ? Pour me le demander, vous avez dû songer à quelque chose de risqué. . ._

 _\- Assez, oui. Nous avons songé à regarder les enfants recherchés. Il y en a une centaine à peu près. Pour être ainsi traqués par la Marine, ils doivent bien avoir vécus ou même fait quelque chose d'ignoble. Mais pour ça, nous devons fouiller dans la paperasse de la Marine et du Gouvernement. C'est un très gros risque que nous prenons en faisant cela. Nous pouvons très bien nous faire capturer à tout moment si nous y allons._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Vergo ?_

 _\- Vergo est indisponible pour le moment. Il est parti en mission avec ces soldats et ne reviendra que dans plusieurs mois sûrement. Or, nous n'avons plus le temps._

 _\- Et donc ? Que proposez-vous ?_

 _\- Et bien. . . Jeune-maître. . . Hum. . . Vous... devrez vous charger vous-même de trouver l'héritier. Comme vous possédez le titre de Shishibukai, votre lien avec la Marine et le Gouvernement est plus proche que le nôtre. Si vous fouillez dans leurs fichiers, leur méfiance ne sera que minimes._

 _\- Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est moi qui vais devoir me déplacer pour aller chercher mon héritier ?_

 _\- Eh bien. . . Oui, c'est exact. Nous n'avons aucune autre solution pour le moment, acceptez-vous ?_

 _\- . . . Pff. . . Je n'ai plus le choix de toute manière. Appel Buffalo, Nous partirons demain matin._

 _\- Déjà ? Euh... Très bien jeune-maître. Je l'appelle sur-le-champ._ "

Bon sang. . . Je savais que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple.  
Cette histoire d'héritier me les brise encore plus que prévu.  
Putain de merde...

 ***Le lendemain matin.***

Il nous a fallu à peu près deux heures de préparation avant de partir vers Marine Ford,  
là où se trouvent tous les fichiers de tous les criminels du monde, enfants compris.

Sur le chemin, je "discutais" avec Buffalo.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je l'avais pris alors que je pouvais très bien y aller seul.  
Cette histoire d'héritier m'avait suffisamment saoulé, je n'allais pas non plus me fatiguer pour ça.

Il nous a fallu cinq heures pour enfin arriver à Marine Ford.  
Qu'allais-je dire ? Une excuse banale ou simplement la vérité ?  
De toute manière, il était trop tard pour y réfléchir.

Une sorte d'alarme sonna pour prévenir que le Shishibukai le plus classe était arrivé.  
Les gardes me laissèrent passer et je fis mon entrée qui, comme d'habitude, fut magnifique.

Buffalo s'envolait vers le port, il attendait mon retour là-bas.  
Moi, je commençai à marcher vers le bureau du grand chef.  
Je regardais aussi ces stupides humains figés de peur à ma vue. . .  
Fufufufufu... !  
J'aime ça. . .  
Je marchais encore un petit moment et, une fois devant l'entrée,  
défonçais littéralement cette foutue porte trop lourde.

" _Bien le bonjour mon très cher Sengoku !_

 _\- DE QU... ?! Doflamingo ? Que fais-tu ici ? Nous n'avons pas convoqués les Shishibukai !_

 _\- Parce que tu penses que je viens ici seulement quand vous m'appelez ? Je ne suis pas un chien qui arrive quand tu le siffles. Je viens ici si je veux et aujourd'hui, je vais avoir besoin de toi. . . Je viens chercher quelque chose._

 _\- Ah. Et quelle est cette chose ?_

 _\- Tu as sûrement dû entendre parler de mon petit problème d'héritier ces temps-ci, je viens le régler aujourd'hui._

 _\- Le régler ? Mais... comment ?_

Il prenait un temps pour réfléchir, puis, me répondait.

\- _Oh non. . . Tu ne vas quand même pas libérer. . ._

 _\- Non... Tu ne crois quand même pas que tes imbéciles de prisonniers m'intéressent j'espère ?! Fufufufu... !_

 _\- Mais... Qui viens-tu chercher alors ?_

 _\- Tes prisonniers sont tous adultes, ils ont déjà leurs propres visions du monde et leurs propres forces, je veux quelqu'un digne de moi, il doit être fort physiquement et psychologiquement, avec malgré une courte existence, un long vécus. . . Vois-tu où je veux en venir ou l'âge fait déjà des ravages ?_

 _\- J'ai compris, inutile de rire plus de ma sagesse. Tu veux que je te donne les fichiers des enfants recherchés._

 _\- Bravooo mon petit Sengoku ! Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu comprends plus vite qu'avant ! Fufufufufu... !_

 _\- Cesse de rire l'oiseau. Si je t'aide, ce n'est que parce que je suis dans l'obligation. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais aidé une pourriture dans ton genre._

 _\- Surveille ton langage, n'oublie pas à qui tu parles._

 _\- Oh oui, c'est vrai... Je vais vous chercher les dossiers des enfants recherchés, "Votre Majesté"._

C'est ça... Moques-toi de moi immonde pourriture.  
Je peux te tuer à tout moment si je le souhaite.  
Enfin bref, J'ai dû attendre une bonne quinzaine de minutes  
avant qu'il ne me donne un gros carton rempli de fichiers.

- _Votre Majesté, voici les copies des fichiers que vous recherchez, pour que vous puissiez les lire chez vous._

 _\- Tu sers enfin à quelque chose Sengoku. . . C'est que tu as fait un bon travail ! Bon chien ! Fufufufufu... !_

 _-Espèce de. . ._

- _Allons, pas de grossièretés devant ton bouc._

 _\- C'est une CHÈVRE._ "

J'emportais le carton en riant de sa colère et sortis sans soucis.  
Il avait bien fait de faire ça, ma famille et moi allons pouvoir chercher ensemble mon futur héritier.  
Buffalo m'attendait toujours au port de Marine Ford.  
Je grimpais sur son dos et nous prenions le chemin du retour.  
Je profitais du voyage pour commencer à feuilleter les fichiers.

 ***5 heures plus tard***

Une fois de retour au palais,  
je demandai à Buffalo de convoquer la famille  
afin que nous cherchions ensemble mon futur enfant.  
J'étais surpris de voir qu'ils étaient déjà tous présents dans la salle en moins de cinq minutes.  
Ils sont tous si heureux que ça ?

" _Nous allons chercher le futur héritier ! N'est-ce pas excitant ?!_

 _\- Ouiiiii, je suis sûr que nous allons trouver des petits trop choupinouu ~_

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour chercher le plus mignon mais le plus digne. Commençons les recherches. Chacun, prenez au moins deux fichiers et cherchés._ "

Ils s'exécutèrent.  
Je faisais de même et nous commencions finalement les recherches.  
Chose insupportable, C'est que Jora craquée sur chacun d'entre eux car :  
"Ils sont trop mignons comme le jeune-maître quand il était enfant !"  
Bon sang, comme c'était gênant. . .

Bref, moi aussi je regardais les fichiers.  
Vite fait, certes, mais je regardais.  
Je lisais leurs histoires très rapidement et guettais leurs primes et c'est tout.  
Sérieusement, leurs crimes sont vols, vandalisme ou meurtre accidentelle. . .  
Pourquoi la Marine met une prime sur ces enfants ?

Je changeais de plan et décidais de regarder seulement leurs primes,  
je lirais l'histoire du gosse qui aura la prime la plus haute.  
J'étais mal partit.  
La plus haute prime que j'avais vue était de 800 berrys.

Je remarquais que Lao avait visiblement pris la même technique que moi.  
Je voulais prendre un nouveau fichier mais remarquais que le carton était désormais vi...  
Ah non, Il restait un dernier fichier.

Celui-là n'était pas comme les autres, il était noir.  
Ce fichier avait des pages déchiraient et possédait un gigantesque cadenas pour le sceller.  
Un fichier interdit ? Aurais-je enfin trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
Je brisais le cadenas sans problème et regardais la prime du gosse qui était de...

" _280 000 millions de berrys ?_

 _\- HEIIIIIN ?!_ "

Tout le monde s'approchaient du fichier pour le lire avec moi.  
Cette prime si élevée. . . Il n'y avait qu'un seul gosse qui la possédait.  
C'était une petite fille.  
Son nom raisonnait à travers le monde il y a quelques années maintenant  
mais elle a tout fait pour ce faire oublier.

Seuls les hauts gradés de la Marine connaissent son histoire.  
Apparemment, elle serait trop horrible pour être divulguée au monde.  
Cette fillette avait fait trembler le monde rien qu'à l'âge de sept ans. . .

Fufufufu... ! Parfait.

Moana Beatha-Bàs,  
celle que l'on surnommait "Hadès",  
prépare toi à porter mon nom, à devenir mon héritière, ma semblable,  
Ma fille.


	2. Chapitre 02

**Chapitre 02 : Espoir.**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans North Blue, dans le petit village de Tokikawa. . .

" _Les enfants, à table ! Venez par ici que je vous compte !_

 _\- Oui m'daaame !_

 _\- Voyons. . . 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 [...] 33. Quoi ? Mais qui manque à l'appel ?_

 _\- C'est Moana madame._

 _\- Encore elle ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Si elle ne vient pas maintenant, je te jure que cette petite peste va faire toutes les corv..._

 _\- Je suis là madame ! Je suis vraiment désolée, pardon !_

 _\- Tss... On peut savoir pourquoi tu es en retard, ''Moana'' ?_

 _\- Je dessinais, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, pitié. . ._

 _\- Oui, bien sûr. Ashe, va avec les autres._

 _\- Mais madame, ce n'est pas de sa fau..._

 _\- Va t'asseoir, maintenant ! Sauf si tu désires subir le même sort ?_

 _\- Non ! Pitié ! Pardon ! Je m'en vais !_

 _\- . . ._

 _\- Moana, tu connais la punition, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- . . . Oui, madame._

 _\- Avance toi._

 _\- . . ._

C'est donc avec peur que je m'avançais.  
Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon.  
Madame Izuria prit mon visage entre ses mains presque squelettiques afin de lever ma tête.  
Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, un regard aussi noir que ses pensées.  
Elle me regardait encore un instant, et enfin commençait la punition.  
Une gifle si puissante qu'elle me fit tomber au sol, un poing qui a bien failli me rendre borgne,  
et enfin, un coup de pied qui m'avait presque coupé l'appétit. Rien de plus.  
Elle se redressait, en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux avec grâce.  
Elle avait repris son masque. 

\- _Relève toi maintenant, tu es suffisamment en retard._

 _\- Un instant madame, s'il vous plait. . . Le temps de me remettre des coups._

 _\- Cesse ta stupide comédie ! Soignes-toi et va manger ! Maintenant !_

 _\- Mais vous m'avez interdit de les utiliser !_

 _\- Et bien maintenant, non. Et fait vite ! Je vais à table avec les autres._ " 

Elle s'en allait.  
Moi, j'étais toujours au sol.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle m'autorisait à utiliser mes pouvoirs, elle n'avait pas besoin de le répéter.  
Je retirais donc mes gants. Certes, avec craintes, mais je n'avais toujours pas le choix.  
Je posais ma main nue sur ma joue, gonflée à cause de la gifle. Je la posais ensuite sur mon œil, je n'avais plus mal désormais.  
Encore un peu à l'estomac, mais je ne veux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs ici, je ne les maîtrise pas encore assez bien.  
Je me relevais, fière, et marchais vers la cantine.

Ashe me regardait de loin, le regard triste.  
Je lui souriais pour la rassurer, elle souriait à son tour et se retournait.  
Moi, je prenais ma petite assiette en bois, et je partais me servir.  
Une fois le repas terminé, je repartais dans ma chambre.  
Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une chambre. . . Cet orphelinat est assez pauvre,  
certaines salles n'ont jamais étaient rénovées et dommage pour moi,  
ma chambre et celle de plusieurs autres enfants en faisaient partie.

Les murs de ma chambre étaient cassés et couverts de moisissures, comme le plancher et le toit.  
Mon lit ne possédait pas de matelas, je dormais sur les planches qui étaient censées tenir ce fameux matelas que je ne possédais pas.  
Les vitres des fenêtres étaient brisées et condamnées par quelques planches en bois.  
Mais heureusement, elles étaient placées en diagonale, ce qui laissait paraître quelques rayons de lune ou de soleil, ma seule lumière.  
Il y avait aussi un bureau. Un peu usé mais utilisable, je dessinais souvent dessus.

Et là, je sais ce que vous allez dire.  
"Une petite orpheline aimait de personne et qui vit dans la misère ? Pfff, trop faiiiit quoiii"  
Et vous avez raison. Mais croyez-moi, j'aurais tellement aimé de pas l'être.  
Avec mes parents dans les champs de lavande, apprécié des autres, c'est ce que j'étais avant de devenir. . . Ça.  
Une jeune fille simple, sale, triste en permanence. Mon ancienne vie me manque, tellement. . .

Je... Bref.  
Il y avait aussi une cloche dans ma chambre.  
Il y en avait une dans chaque chambre de l'orphelinat.  
Ces cloches sont reliées à des cordes qui se trouvent dans le bureau de la gérante.  
Quand des adultes viennent adopter un enfant en particulier, elle fait sonner la cloche de l'enfant en question.  
Quand des adultes ne savent pas quel enfant choisir, elle les sonnent toutes. Sauf une !  
La mienne. Elle ne m'aimait pas et ferait tout pour ne pas me rendre heureuse, c'était comme ça,  
c'était Madame Izuria.

Voulant me changer les idées, je prenais comme décision de m'installer sur mon bureau.  
Je prenais mon carnet de dessins et commençais à chercher quel grand pirate j'allais bien pouvoir dessiner.  
Je farfouillais dans mon tiroir, là où se trouvent toutes les primes !  
(Oui, j'avais une collection d'affiches, je les utilisais pour dessiner. Bref, alors...)

" _Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, déjà fait, toi aussi, non, non, non, non plus, Ah ! Eustass Kid ? . . . Ouaiiiis mais nan. Non, non, non, idem, toi non plus et... Ah ! Parfait !_ " 

Je prenais l'affiche de Trafalgar Law.  
Je trouvais cet homme franchement classe et beau.  
Et un homme beau, c'est agréable à regarder, mais aussi à dessiner !  
J'ouvrais donc mon carnet, cherchant désespérément une page blanche pour commencer mes traits.  
Une fois celle-ci trouvée, je dessinais enfin.

Je faisais ses premiers traits rapidement, en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas rater les yeux et le nez.  
J'ai toujours eu du mal à les dessiner. Je le faisais de face, avec un sourire.  
Sur les vidéos qu'on voit ou sur les journaux, il ne souriait jamais.  
Du coup, je le dessinais avec cette fois. Il était vraiment plus beau comme ça.

La fatigue commençant à venir, je me frottais les yeux en essayant de tenir.  
Mon dessin n'était même pas à moitié terminé.  
La fatigue étant visiblement plus forte que moi,  
je finissais de résister et rangeais finalement l'affiche et mon carnet dans leurs endroits respectifs.

Une fois ceci fait, je finissais par regarder les rayons de lunes qui traversaient les planches de bois.  
Silencieusement, je me rapprochais de la fenêtre et j'observais avec émerveillement le ciel à travers les planches.  
Les étoiles sont d'une beauté si indescriptible...  
Cela me rappelait beaucoup de bons moments avec mon papa.

Mon papa adorait regarder les étoiles avec moi, il connaissait toutes les constellations !  
Il me racontait souvent une histoire en rapport avec elles.  
Par exemple, la constellation du Scorpion est aussi considérée comme la constellation "Maui".  
C'était un demi-dieu qui avait comme arme un hameçon, ce qui est la forme de cette constellation.

C'était l'une des seules histoires que j'ai pu retenir,  
je m'endormais souvent avant qu'il ne les termine.  
Et, à chaque fois, il me prenait dans ses bras et me couchait dans mon petit lit.  
Cette sensation de chaleur et de protection. . .  
Elle me manque beaucoup. . .

Je me retirais du rebord de la fenêtre, et me mettais en pyjama.  
Enfin, je me couchais.  
Je regardais une dernière fois les rayons et finis par m'endormir, dans un profond sommeil.

 ****

Où suis-je ? Le monde était noir, froid et humide. Étais-je encore dans ma chambre ? Je crois que je me suis perdue...

" _Il y a quelqu'un ? À l'aide ! S'il vous plaît !_ "

À ces mots, le monde s'illuminait de flamme.  
L'air était désormais chaud et sec. J'étouffais.  
Je tombais sous le poids de cette atmosphère si lourde.  
Soudain, une lumière blanche s'installait devant mes yeux, mes parents. 

" _Ma chérie. . . Viens avec nous ma puce. Viens dans nos bras ma tendre enfant._

 _\- Maman ! Papa !"_

Mes parents tant aimés, je courais vers eux !  
Je pleurais de joie, je m'envolais vers leurs bras.  
Leurs bras si chers à mes yeux. Ils me protégeaient de tout, j'étais invincible dedans.  
Je m'en allais les toucher. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant.  
La pulpe de mes doigts s'en allait les caresser et soudain...  
Du sang. Une explosion de sang.  
Mes parents... Sont morts.

" _Maman ? Papa ? Non..._ "

Des lavandes en feu,  
des cris, des pleurs qu'aucun Homme sur cette terre ne mériterait de lâcher,  
du sang, mon sang, leur sang.  
Le sang de mes parents sur mes mains...  
Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver...  
Rien ! Je suis minable ! Non !  
Je veux mourir ! Papa ! Maman ! 

_" **PAPA ! MAMAN ! VENEZ ME CHERCHEZ ! TUEZ-MOI ! JE VOUS EN PRIS ! JE VEUX MOURIR ! MAMAN ! PAPA !** "_

 _*_ **?!***

" _. . . Papa ? Maman ?_ " 

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le souffle coupé.  
Une sueur froide coulait le long de mon dos, un frisson surgit,  
et la sensation d'avoir le sang de mes parents sur moi durait encore un instant avant de disparaître. 

" _Encore un cauchemar. . ._ " 

Je respirais un grand coup avant de regarder l'heure sur la vieille horloge murale. Il était 9H36. 

" _Oublie Moana, oublie. Le passé est derrière toi et tu ne pourras jamais le réparer, alors oublie !_ " 

Je sais, parler à soi-même peut paraître étrange, même très.  
Mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me rassurer.  
Mais comme j'étais seule, et bien. . . Je devais le faire moi-même.  
Mais bref, je m'habillais d'une robe simple et m'en allais vers la cantine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

La cantine était loin d'être pleine.  
Très peu d'enfants étaient réveillés à cette heure ci.  
C'était un avantage pour moi et les autres enfants, les céréales se vident à une vitesse incroyable quand tout le monde est là !  
Nous, les lèves-tôts, avions de la chance.

Mon bol prit, je m'installais à ma table pour le déguster.  
Au loin, je vis mon amie Ashe qui regardait si Madame Izuria était dans les parages.  
Elle n'était pas là avant au moins 10H20.  
Elle souriait et s'installait prêt de moi.

" _Salut Moana ! Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Et toi Ashe ?_

 _\- Oui !_

Elle souriait et prit une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

\- _Tu as bien dormi ?_

Elle avalait et s'essuyait les lèvres avec le dos de sa main avant de me répondre.

- _Oui ! J'ai fait un joli rêve où j'étais une sirène !_

 _\- Ah oui ? C'est super !_

 _\- Et toi Moana ?_

À cette question, je perdais mon sourire.  
Je baissais les yeux. Ashe faisait une sombre mine à son tour.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste à cause de moi,  
alors, je prenais une pose fière et lui faisait un sourire en la rassurant. 

- _Oui, j'ai dormi comme une vraie marmotte !_

 _\- Moana. . ._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, hein ?_

Ashe me regardait tristement avec ses yeux bleu ciel.  
Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher.  
Elle devinait toujours tout.  
C'était comme si elle lisait à travers les gens.

\- _. . . Oui._

 _\- Oh... Je suis désolée, Moana !_

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, tu sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ?_

 _\- Je..._

Elle tripotait ses cheveux blancs.

\- _D'accord Moana._ " 

Je lui faisais un sourire. Elle m'en faisait un à son tour et nous mangions à notre faim avant que Madame Izuria n'arrive.  
Nous finissions dans les temps et nous étions enfin sorti de la cantine. 

" _Merci d'avoir mangé avec moi, Ashe._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Les amis mangent ensemble, tu le sais._

 _\- Je sais. Et tu es ma seule amie ici, Ashe. Merci._

 _\- Tu m'as sauvée la vie, comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être ?_

 _\- Ashe. . . Ne te remémore pas cette sombre histoire._

 _\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu sais à quel point cette phrase nous énerve toi et moi._

 _\- Je le sais, je la déteste moi aussi. Mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, hein ? La seule manière pour nous d'être heureuse et de ne plus faire de cauchemar c'est..._

 _\- D'oublier. C'est ça ?_

 _\- . . ._

 _\- Moana, je sais que ça te fait mal de dire ça, arrête._

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Je connais ton histoire. Tu connais la mienne. Toi tu m'as sauvée, moi je n'ai rien pu faire et je suis désolée._

 _\- Tu n'étais même pas là quand c'est arrivé, pourquoi t'en vouloir ?_

 _\- Moana. Ne te force pas à vouloir oublier._

 _\- Que puis-je faire d'autre ?_

 _\- Rien. On doit vivre avec, c'est tout. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me demandes alors que tu le sais très bien. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai toujours admirée. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu es mon héros, Moana._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu es forte. Tu es plus forte qu'on ne le sera jamais ici. Mon histoire est triste, mais face à la tienne, elle est tellement insignifiante._

 _\- Ne dis pas de bêtises._

 _\- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises. Mes parents sont morts dans l'incendie, j'ai survécu. Mon histoire s'arrête là. Mon visage était totalement brûlé, je n'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie. Ensuite ils m'ont amené ici et tu étais là. Et tu m'as soigné avec ton don. Je n'ai même plus de cicatrices._

 _\- Ce n'est pas un don, c'est un pouvoir démoniaque. Je ferais tout pour m'en séparer, tout._

 _\- Don ou pouvoir, je m'en fiche. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et grâce à toi, je n'ai plus qu'une seule douleur en moi._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Mes parents. Ils sont morts dans l'incendie, je suis la seule survivante. Je n'ai même pas pensé à les prévenir quand j'ai vu le feu. J'ai juste couru pour survivre. J'ai abandonné mes parents comme la pire des lâches. Et ça, je m'en voudrais pour toujours._

 _\- . . ._

 _\- Je suis lâche. C'est mon pire défaut. Je me hais d'être comme ça. Alors que toi, tu as tout fait pour sauver tes parents. Tu n'avais que sept ans. Tu as failli mourir pour eux et pour sauver d'autres gens. Tu es un héros, et personne ne le voit._

 _\- Je ne suis pas un héros. Je ne suis qu'une fille un peu barjot._

 _\- Cht. Arrête tes conneries. T'es un héros Moana, tu es mon héros ! Si la Marine ne t'avait pas mis cette stupide prime, je suis sûre que des tonnes de familles s'arracheraient pour t'avoir._

 _\- Ça m'étonnerait._

 _\- Pas moi._ " 

Sa réponse claquait dans l'air. Elle me fixait.  
Elle tentait de me prouver par son regard que ce qu'elle disait était vrai.  
Je lui faisais comprendre avec mon regard que pour moi, c'était une belle connerie.  
Elle le comprit, et soufflait de mécontentement.  
Elle finissait par me sourire. 

" _Bon. Cette discussion était... Intense ! Je vais jouer dehors avec les autres. Je viendrais te voir dans la chambre si tu veux ! Bye ~_ "

Elle s'en allait. Je souriais et remontais dans ma chambre. J'allais essayer de finir ce fameux dessin, je suppose. 

***Quelques heures plus tard***

" _Moana ? Tu es là ?_ " 

Ashe ouvrait la porte.

" _Moana ?_ "

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

" _Oh. Tu dors._ " 

Ashe se rapprochait et regardait le dessin.

" _Moana, réveilles-toi. Je suis là._

 _\- . . . Hein ?_

 _\- Pff... T'es vraiment une marmotte toi ! Tu sais quelle heure il est au moins ?_

 _\- Je... Non._

 _\- Il est DÉJÀ 18h30 !_

 _\- J'ai dormi tout ce temps ?!_

 _\- Haha ! T'es vraiment une grosse dormeuse ! Tu fais que ça !_

 _\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, ici._

 _\- Bien sûr que si ! Toi tu dessines, tu peux t'entraîner avec ton sabre dans la cour, tu peux aussi t'entraîner pour tes pouvoirs si tu veux._

 _\- Mes pouvoirs sont trop dangereux._

 _\- Ah non ! On ne va pas repartir sur ce débat, hein !_

 _\- Mouais..._

 _\- Ça ne va pas ?_

 _\- . . . Non._

 _\- Quoi encore ? Un cauchemar ?_

 _\- Pas le même que d'habitude._

 _\- Il racontait quoi celui-là ?_

 _\- Mon avenir sans doute._

 _\- Et que racontait ton avenir ?_

 _\- J'étais seule. Et la dernière dans cet orphelinat._

 _\- Ça n'arrivera pas et tu le sais._

 _\- Ashe. J'en ai assez que tu me contredises._

 _\- Tu dis que des bêtises ce n'est pas ma faute._

 _\- Ashe merde ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que des adultes vont m'aimer comme je suis avec mon pouvoir et mon passé mais arrête de rêver ! J'ai tué des gens avec ce pouvoir de merde et je n'ai même pas réussi à sauver mes parents avec ce "don" comme tu l'appelles ! J'ai une prime, une grosse prime alors que je n'ai que 14 ans ! Personne de censé ne pourrait vouloir de moi ! Même Madame Izuria me hait ! Quand vas-tu ouvrir les yeux ?! Quand vas-tu te rendre compte que cette foutue cloche ne sonnera jamais !_

 _\- Moana je..._

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.  
Des larmes grandes, brûlantes et presque douloureuse à faire sortir. 

\- _À moins d'être fou, personne ne voudrait de moi. Personne. Je suis condamné à être seule._

 _\- . . ._ "

 ***Ding, ding, ding***

" _. . . Quoi ?_

 ***Ding, ding, ding***

La cloche ? Je n'en revenais pas.  
Je rêvais, je devais sûrement être au crépuscule de ma vie. 

\- _Bon et bien. On dirait qu'un fou te désire._ " 


	3. Chapitre 03

_**Chapitre 03 : Explications.**_

* * *

Que faisais-je ?  
J'étais toujours là, immobile.  
Ce son que je n'aurais jamais cru réellement entendre un jour m'avait comme paralysé.  
Je ne bougeais plus. Ce son avait ranimé en moi comme une flamme.  
Mais cette flamme ne me consumait pas, non, elle me faisait du bien. 

" _Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! Fonce !_

 _\- Je... Peux pas..._

 _\- Comment ça tu peux pas ? T'es bête ou quoi ?!_

 _\- Et si c'était encore une de ses blagues ? Elle a déjà fait sonner la cloche juste pour se moquer de moi !_

 _\- Je sais, et c'est ignoble de faire ça. Mais elle n'aurait jamais insisté comme ça s'il n'y avait vraiment personne en bas, tu ne penses pas ?_

 _\- Si... J'ai..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Moana ?_

 _\- Je..._

Mes yeux brillaient encore de larmes. 

\- _J'ai peur. . ._

 _\- Peur de quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus ! Je..._

Elle me fixait, l'air interrogateur. 

\- _Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un m'aimera pour ce que je suis ?_

Les larmes avaient coulé.  
Elle me faisait un énorme sourire. 

- _Évidemment. Et là, ces fameuses personnes qui t'aimeront plus que tout, pour ce que tu es vraiment t'attendent en bas ! Et si tu as si peur de descendre, alors allons-y ensemble !_

Elle séchait mes larmes,  
prenait ma main et se mettait à courir dans le couloir. 

- _NON ! Ashe ! Attends ! Je ne suis pas prête !_

 _\- Arrête de te mentir à toi-même ! C'est trop tard pour reculer maintenant et tu le sais !"_

Toujours son large sourire aux lèvres, elle nous précipitait dans l'escalier  
ce qui avait bien faillit me faire tomber et sûrement me faire très mal.  
Elle continuait de courir vers la porte du bureau de Madame Izuria.  
De terribles nausées faisaient leur apparition à cause du stress qui se déployait de plus en plus en moi. 

_"Enfin ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête de tes nouveaux parents !_

 _\- . . ._

 _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Je... Oui, bien sûr._

 _\- Tu as encore peur ?_

J'hochais ma tête en signe de confirmation.  
Une nouvelle fois, elle me souriait, agrippait ma main et me disait de sa voix douce. 

\- _Alors je serais à tes côtés pour cette épreuve aussi._

Des nouvelles larmes coulaient.  
Mais celles-là étaient plus douces et moins brûlantes que les précédentes.  
Elles étaient presque agréables à faire sortir. Enfin, je souriais moi aussi. 

\- _Merci, tellement !_

 _\- Allez, on ouvre ! Ils doivent s'impatienter depuis le temps !"_

Elle riait, puis frappait à la porte.

" _Enfin ! Entre Moana, et tout de suite !_

Ashe ouvrait la porte, puis s'adressait à Madame Izuria.

\- _Elle est là Madame. Excusez-nous pour ce retard._

 _\- Ashe, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Va-t'en et immédiatement !_

 _\- Je veux rester avec Moana ! Non, je DOIS rester avec Moana. Elle est bien plus ouverte aux gens quand je suis avec elle. Je pense sincèrement que ce serait mieux pour la rencontre, non ?_

 _\- Comment oses-tu ?!_

Elle tournait la tête vers moi et avec sa main, elle me disait de venir.  
Je refusais qu'elle se fasse punir par Izuria à cause de moi.  
Je rentrais donc avec détermination et rapidité.  
J'en avais presque oublié mon stress et mes nausées. 

\- _Madame, je voudrais vraiment qu'Ashe soit là s'il vous plaît._

 _\- Enfin tu es là ! Excusez ces enfants, Monsieur. Elles ne sont pas ainsi d'habitude !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, dasuyan ! Elles peuvent rester ensemble si elles le souhaitent._

 _\- Vous vous en sortez bien. Asseyez-vous maintenant, plus vite que ça !"_

Ashe prenait une chaise et tirait l'autre vers moi afin que je puisse m'asseoir.  
Je m'asseyais à mon tour et regardais l'homme qui, je supposais, je l'espérais, allait devenir mon père.  
Il n'était pas vraiment comme je l'imaginais mais évidemment, je n'allais pas me plaindre !

Il était grand. Très grand.  
Il avait des cheveux noirs et une coupe très étrange qui me faisait pensait à une hélice.  
Il avait un gros manteau de fourrure orange et avait une large tête et d'énormes dents.  
Sur ses dents se trouvait un tatouage.  
Attends... Comment il a fait pour se faire un tatouage sur les dents ?  
C'est impossible.

Je regardais de plus près son tatouage.  
C'était le dessin d'un quelqu'un qui souriait, mais le sourire était barré.  
Je connaissais ce symbole. J'en étais plus que sûre. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?  
Merde...

Soudain, Ashe me tapotait l'épaule, je la regardais et faillis m'étouffer de rire.  
Ashe avait fait la grimace la plus hideuse je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie.  
Elle avait froncé ses sourcils, rentré son cou pour se faire un double menton et sortit ses dents.  
On aurait dit un castor trisomique. J'essayais de calmer mon fou rire discrètement.  
C'était presque impossible ! Je pleurais de rire et je restais malgré tout par je ne sais quel miracle, silencieuse.  
Elle rigolait elle aussi dans le silence et soudain, nous entendions quelqu'un tousser.

Madame Izuria nous lançait un regard noir et terrifiant.  
Nous nous calmions immédiatement et à nouveau, Madame Izuria se raclait la gorge. 

- _Bien. Maintenant que ces demoiselles se sont calmé, nous allons enfin pouvoir parler._

 _\- Je suis désolée, Madame._

 _\- Tss... Donc. Monsieur Buffalo, je vous présente mademoiselle Moana Beatha-Bàs. C'est la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns._

 _\- Bonjour jeune fille !_

 _\- B-Bonjour, Monsieur._

 _\- Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Si vous avez la moindre question la concernant, je vous répondrais._

 _\- Hey, pourquoi c'est pas Moana qui répond ? Elle sait parler, hein._

 _\- Silence Ashe ! Un enfant ça ment comme ça respire._

 _\- Pas Moana !_

 _\- Silence ! Ou tu auras une punition !_

 _\- Grr..._

 _\- Ashe, c'est gentils, merci. Mais laisse faire._

Elle ouvrait les yeux grands et tendait ses bras vers Madame Izuria  
comme pour me dire que c'était elle qui avait commencé.  
Elle m'avait défendu, cela m'avait beaucoup touché.  
Mais je refusais qu'elle se fasse battre pour ça.  
Elle soufflait et croisait ses bras en grognant des mots inintelligibles. 

\- _Effectivement, j'ai tout pleins de questions, dasuyan !_

 _\- Je vous écoute._

 _\- Tenez, regardez._

Le grand Monsieur lui tendait un vieux carnet en cuir noir, un carnet très abîmé.  
Madame Izuria regardait le cahier puis, regardait le Monsieur avec un regard interrogateur.  
Elle ouvrait le dossier et commençait à lire ce qu'il y avait dedans.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, son sourire effrayant grandissait.  
Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ce carnet ?

- _Je vois des choses... Intéressantes. Quelles sont donc vos questions ?_

 _\- Ce qu'il y a écrit dans ce carnet, je veux savoir si c'est vrai._

Elle écarquillait les yeux et faisait un sourire encore plus large.  
Elle me regardait ensuite avec un regard effrayant et répondait enfin.

\- _Parfaitement. Tout est vrai. Et en plus il manque des pages, vous n'avez pas toutes l'histoire !_

 _\- Oui, je sais._

 _\- Hmm... Excusez-moi, puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez et quel est ce carnet ?_

 _\- Nous parlons de toi. Et ce carnet et, semblerait-il, est un carnet retraçant toute ton histoire._

 _\- Mon histoire ?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Tu sais, celle qui raconte comment tu as eu ta prime._

Ces mots ont agi sur moi comme une claque.  
Le stress et la nausée étaient de retour.  
Non... Ce n'était pas possible ! 

\- _Mon dossier judiciaire. . . C'est un dossier officiel de la Marine ! Où l'avait vous eux ?!_

 _\- Allons Moana, pourquoi t'affolais ? Tu nous caches encore des choses ? Huhuhu... Qui te dit que ce brave homme n'est pas de la Marine ?_

 _\- Il n'est pas de la Marine, c'est un drapeau pirate qui règne sur ses dents._

 _\- Bien joué mademoiselle, dasuyan !_

 _\- Où avez-vous eux mon dossier ? Et comment ?_

 _\- Le jeune-maître à des liens avec la Marine, tout simplement dasuyan !_

 _\- . . . Quoi ? Le jeune-maître ? Ce n'est pas vous alors mon futur père ? Et puis, vous êtes pirates ! Vous ne pouvez pas avoir de lien avec. . ."_

Un énorme doute planait en moi.  
Putain mais s'était qui ce mec ? Non.  
Je ne devais pas me poser cette question.  
À qui appartenait ce drapeau ? Je le connaissais, je le connaissais !  
Un pirate qui à un lien avec la Marine. . . Mais quel pirate aurait un lien ?  
Une taupe ? Quelle honte pour les pirates !  
Oh non. . . J'avais compris ! Ce n'était pas possible. . . 

" _Donquixote Doflamingo._

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Vous faites partit de l'équipage de Doflamingo. C'est ça son lien avec la Marine. Il est Shishibukai, il peut demander ce qu'il veut à la Marine en échange de ses services._

 _\- Oui ! Vous êtes vraiment très intelligente mademoiselle ! C'est une qualité que le jeune-maître admire, vous savez ? Dasuyan !_

 _\- . . . Mais pourquoi moi ? Vous avez demandé mon dossier, vous l'avez lus ! Vous savez ce que j'ai fait et vous êtes quand même là ! Prêt à signer ! Pourquoi ?!_

Je ne comprenais plus rien.  
Ashe me regardait tristement.  
Elle ne connaissait qu'une partie de mon histoire.  
Je ne lui avait jamais tout dit, elle ne comprenait pas.  
Soudain, Madame Izuria prenait la parole. 

\- _Ne t'en fais pas. De toute manière maintenant qu'il a ma confirmation que les monstruosités que tu as commises sont vraies, il ne veut plus de toi. Tu peux repartir dans ta chambre._

Une deuxième claque. Encore plus grosse que l'autre.  
Mes yeux me piquaient tant ils en avaient assez de pleurer.  
Si proche d'avoir une famille. . . Et elle avait tout gâchée !  
Non ! J'en avait assez de voir les autres enfants souffrir ! J'en avait assez de vivre dans cette chambre !  
Je voulais revoir le soleil ! J'en avais assez de pleurer sur mon sort ! Je voulais juste vivre ! Vivre un instant, juste un, pitié ! 

\- _Pas du tout, dasuyan !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Merci d'avoir confirmé ses actes Madame. Cela prouve qu'elle correspond tout à fait aux critères du jeune-maître ! Il refuserait totalement d'avoir une faible dans notre famille, dasuyan ! Je signe le contrat !"_

Madame Izuria devenait bleue.  
Elle ouvrait sa bouche sous le choc et écarquillait ses yeux si forts qu'on aurait presque cru qu'ils sortaient de ses orbites.  
J'étais exactement pareille. Ashe, elle, avait les yeux brillants de joie pour moi. Elle sautillait sur sa chaise. 

" _Vous ne pouvez pas signer ce contrat car vous n'êtes pas le futur père. Vous pouvez partir._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Seuls les parents adoptifs peuvent signer le contrat. Vous n'êtes pas le père, je vous demanderais alors de partir._

 _\- Oh. Très bien je vois._

 _\- Quoi ? Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !_

 _\- Je suis la gérante de cet orphelinat ! Je suis celle qui établies les lois et cet homme n'est pas ton futur père alors il ne signera pas le contrat point final !_

J'étais sous le choc.  
Pourquoi voulait-elle à ce point me voir malheureuse ?  
Enfin, je savais pourquoi. Mais pourquoi être aussi obstinée ?  
Pourquoi ne pas vouloir se mettre à ma place ?! Je refusais de laisser cet homme partir !  
J'aurais une famille, qu'elle le désire ou non ! 

\- _Pourquoi mentez-vous ?_

 _\- Je ne mens pas._

 _\- Si ! Vous mentez ! Hier, Yuki a était adoptée par la soeur de sa nouvelle mère !_

 _\- Assez, Moana ! Retournes dans ta chambre, maintenant !_

Soudain, Ashe se levait sur sa chaise, et haussait sa voix pourtant si douce. 

\- _Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Pourquoi refusez-vous de voir Moana heureuse ? Pourquoi toujours elle ? Pourquoi vous la frappez au moindre geste qu'elle fait ?!_

 _\- J'ai dit ass... !_

Un grand bruit nous avait coupés dans notre élan de pure haine.  
Ce bruit, c'était le grand homme qui avait presque brisé la table sous son poing.  
Mon Dieu, comment pouvait-il être aussi fort ?

\- _J'en ai assez entendu. Maintenant Madame, vous allez m'écouter. Je suis venu de très loin de la part de mon jeune-maître, Donquixote Doflamingo. Et sachez une chose, c'est qu'il peut se mettre très en colère si on lui refuse un de ses ordres. Si je pars lui dire que vous m'avez empêché d'adopter sa future fille, savez-vous ce qu'il va faire ?_

Elle faisait non de la tête.  
Nous étions toutes effrayés.  
Son ton de voix avait tellement changé,  
nous n'osions même pas détourner le regard. 

- _C'est simple. **Il vous tuera.**_

Madame Izuria tremblait à ces mots.  
Elle ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes.  
Quelques gouttes de sueur s'échappaient de ses tempes.  
Sa peur était si grande qu'on pouvait presque la ressentir Ashe et moi. 

\- _J-je... Pardon d'avoir refusé._

 _\- C'est bien. Maintenant, je vais signer ce contrat au nom de Donquixote Doflamingo, nous sommes bien d'accord ?_

 _\- O-oui. Bien sûre._

 _\- Parfait alors, dasuyan !"_

Sa voix avait de nouveau changé.  
Elle était redevenue joyeuse, pleine de vie et un peu niaise.  
Comment pouvait-il passer d'un état à un autre en aussi peu de temps ?  
Cet homme était vraiment effrayant. . . 

" _Et voilà ! J'ai signé le papier, dasuyan !_

 _\- . . ._

 _\- Maintenant petite demoiselle, va faire tes valises ! Nous partirons tout de suite après. Nous ne devons pas perdre plus temps, le chemin est long ! Je vais dehors mangé une bonne glace, dasuyan !_

Et il sortait de bureau en se dandinant.  
Partir, déjà ? Pourquoi si tôt ? Je ne voulais vraiment pas dire au revoir à Ashe, pas maintenant !  
Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. . . 

- _Moana, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Allez, viens, on va faire tes valises ensemble ! Je t'attends dans ta chambre !_

Elle partait à son tour en courant.  
Elle était si heureuse pour moi, c'était tellement adorable !  
Je commençais à m'en aller à mon tour quand soudain, Madame Izuria m'agrippait par le bras. 

\- _N'oublie pas ce que tu es vraiment, petite garce._

 _\- . . ."_

Elle me relâchait le bras, et cette fois me laissait passer.  
Je marchais et m'arrêtais dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Maintenant que je m'en vais, nous pouvions enfin en parler je suppose. 

" _Votre mari était un homme bien. C'est un honneur d'avoir servi à ses côtés. Je suis vraiment désolée._

 _\- . . . Quoi ?_

 _\- Vous pensez vraiment que je suis si bête que ça ?_

 _\- Je. . . Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _\- Votre mari est mort sur le champ de bataille. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Et c'est pour ça que vous me haïssez._

Je l'entendais pleurer.  
Cela me faisait bizarre de la voire autrement qu'en colère.  
Elle me faisait presque de la peine. 

\- _Tu aurais dû mourir à sa place._

 _\- Je sais. Moi aussi je le pense._

Elle levait sa tête et me regardait, étonnée. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à cette réponse.

- _Alors que fais-tu encore ici ? Comment oses-tu te montrer vivante devant moi ?_

Ses mots étaient rudes et n'étaient que pure haine et tristesse.  
Elle me haïssant tellement. Je la comprenais.  
Mais c'était par respect pour mes parents et pour son mari que j'étais encore là.  
Je me suis accroché à la vie comme personne ne pourrait le faire.  
J'avais souvent pensé à disparaître, mais je ne pouvais pas.  
Pour mes parents, pour son mari, pour mon rêve. Je n'avais pas le droit de disparaître, pas maintenant. 

\- _Je comprends votre haine. Mais si je disparais, cela voudrait dire que votre mari serait mort pour rien. Cette idée me rend malade, pas vous ?_

De nouvelles larmes coulaient. Elle n'y avait jamais songé, je suppose. Soudain, elle me regardait de nouveau et me répondait.

\- _Si. . ._

 _\- Votre mari est un héros. Et je ne le remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir sauvé._

Je lui faisais un léger sourire.  
Un sourire qui montrait toute ma gratitude.  
Puis je commençais à partir pour de bon. Mais sa voix résonnait de nouveau dans la pièce.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- . . . ?_

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu toujours été aussi gentille avec moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ?_

 _\- . . . Je l'ignore. Peut-être qu'au fond, sans m'en rendre compte, je vous comprends. Je comprends cette tristesse, cette haine que vous avez pour moi. Quand vous me tapez, je le ressens. Et je vous pardonne à chaque fois car je sais la raison de ses coups. Ce n'est pas pour un retard, ce n'est pas pour un vase cassé, c'est parce que je ne devrais pas être là._

 _\- Je..._

Elle pleurait à nouveau.  
Elle agrippait ses bras si forts, qu'on aurait presque pus croire qu'elle voulait les étrangler. 

_\- Malgré tout, vous n'avez jamais cessé de vous occupez de moi. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vraiment._

Je souriais de nouveau et la regardais.  
Elle pleurait encore plus qu'avant.  
Soudain, elle se laissait tombait comme-ci elle ne pouvait plus respirer !  
Je courais vers elle, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?  
Elle était accroupi, sa tête dans ses bras, toujours entrain de pleurer.  
En sentant ma main se posait sur son épaule pour savoir si tout allait bien,  
elle relevait sa tête d'un coup et me parlait avec une douceur qui m'était presque inconnue. 

\- _Moana, je suis tellement désolée ! Je suis tellement désolée de tout ce que je t'ai fait ! Je t'en prie, pardon !_

Elle avait éclaté. La sincérité de sa voix m'avait touché.  
Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle pourrait être un jour comme ça.  
Je regrettais presque d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de pouvoir lui parler sincèrement.  
Et certains me crierait dessus, mais au fond, je ne lui en ai jamais voulue. 

\- _Je vous pardonne._

Je lui faisais un sourire tendre.  
Elle baissait à nouveau sa tête et pleurait de nouveau.  
Je prenais un des mouchoirs qui traînait sur son bureau et lui tendait. 

\- _Merci... Merci, Moana._

 _\- Je dois partir faire mes valises maintenant, excusez-moi._

Et ainsi, je m'en allais enfin dans ma chambre.  
J'entendais toujours Madame Izuria pleurait derrière moi.  
J'étais soulagée. Soulagée que ses colères et ses peines soient enfin apaisées.  
Les miennes le seront bientôt aussi.  
À chaque marche que je montais, ma confiance en moi augmentait.

J'avais réussi.  
J'étais montée suffisamment haut pour voir la lumière.  
Une nouvelle famille m'avait choisi et aujourd'hui, au commencement de ma misérable vie,  
s'en est une nouvelle qui m'attend. 


	4. Chapitre 04

_**Chapitre 04 : Piégée.**_

* * *

Enfin.  
Enfin je traversais le couloir menant à ma chambre.  
Chambre bientôt vide d'ailleurs ! Euh.. Non.  
Encore plus vide qu'elle ne l'était déjà plutôt.  
M'enfin, bref. Le couloir semblait être infini pour une raison qui m'échappait.  
Chaque dalle de ce couloir retraçait un souvenir.  
Chaque porte scellait des bons et mauvais moments.  
Je marchais au ralenti, en essayant de tous me les remémorer.

Les jeux avec Ashe, les cache-cache avec Sora,  
les heures à laver ces foutues dalles souillaient par la boue que je rapportais de la cour.  
Mon entraînement au sabre dans l'arrière-cour avec Ashe qui m'encourageait comme la meilleure des coachs. . .  
Malgré tous les mauvais souvenirs que j'ai passés ici, cet endroit va vraiment me manquer.

J'arrivais enfin devant ma chambre.  
La porte était entrouverte,  
je la poussais afin de rentrer voir Ashe. 

" _Hey, Ashe, tu es là ?_

Pas de réponses.  
Seulement une silhouette dos à moi,  
proche de mon bureau où je passais la majorité de mon temps. 

- _Ashe ?_

\- _J'adorais te voir dessiner. ._ _._

Elle se retournait vers moi, en larmes.  
Elle tenait dans ses mains mon carnet de dessins destiné aux portraits réalistes.  
Son préféré. 

\- _Je suis désolée Moana, je ne voulais pas pleurer, excuse-moi. . ._

Elle baissait la tête,  
et pleurait encore un peu avant de sécher ses larmes et son nez,  
puis, relevait la tête en souriant difficilement. 

- _Allez, on doit faire ton sac, haha !_ " 

Son rire sonnait tellement faux.  
Cela me brisait le cœur.  
Elle tentait d'être positive malgré tout, elle était si admirable.  
Ashe prenait un sac en cuir et commençait à y mettre tout ce don j'avais besoin.  
Quelques robes, sous-vêtement, brosse à dents et tous les petits trucs de ce genre.

Moi, je préférais vider mon bureau.  
C'est-à-dire mes carnets de dessins, ma collection d'affiches, mes crayons,  
mes recherches sur l'océan, la navigation et mon fruit du démon. . .  
Tant de choses importantes pour moi, mais aussi pour Ashe.  
Elle me regardait vider mon bureau, puis, parlait. 

" _Dit. Ce Doflamingo. . . Tu l'as en affiche ?_

 _\- Oui. Je l'ai souvent dessiné d'ailleurs._

 _\- Je peux le voir ? Je ne sais pas vraiment qui s'est._

 _\- Bien sûr._

Je fouillais dans ma collection et fini enfin par le trouver.  
Lui, son sourire malaisant et ses fidèles lunettes.  
Qui aurait cru qu'un homme aussi important et d'aussi hautes valeurs voudrait d'une souillon comme moi un jour ?  
Je n'en revenais toujours pas. 

- _Hey, il est pas dégueu ton nouveau père, dit moi !_

 _\- Pff, t'es con !_

 _\- Héhé, je plaisante ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est assez beau même si je préfère le brun là._

 _\- Le brun ?_

 _\- Ouais, tu sais, le Shishibukai._

 _\- Hum... Crocodile ? C'est vrai qu'il est élégant. Il a pas mal de charmes._

 _\- Nan, pas lui ! L'autre là, tu le dessines souvent avec ses yeux spéciaux._

 _\- Mihawk ?_

 _\- Ouais ! C'est fou ce qu'il est beau, lui !_

 _\- Ashe, tu veux un seau d'eau ou ça va aller ?_

 _\- Hey ! C'est pas sympa ça !"_

Nous riions.  
Nous riions énormément avant d'achever notre travail,  
qui se terminait par mon sabre.  
Sabre que j'attachais solidement à mes hanches.  
On n'est jamais trop prudent.  
De plus, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaires, ma valise était donc rapidement faites.  
Mais malgré ça, je ne bougeais pas de ma chambre.  
Je n'allais pas rejoindre Buffalo en bas.  
Je restais avec Ashe qui tentait de ne pas pleurer.  
Elle me brisait le cœur. 

" _Moana. . ._

 _\- Hmm ?_

 _\- Je..._

Elle soufflait, puis reniflée en relevant sa tête vers moi. 

\- _Je suis vraiment contente pour toi._

Je prenais un léger rire, puis lui répondais. 

\- _Merci beaucoup, Ashe._

Elle souriait tristement puis baissait sa tête,  
le regard dans le vide.  
Elle se remettait à pleurer,  
dans le silence le plus absolu. 

\- _Je ne veux plus que tu partes ! Je suis désolée, c'est tellement égoïste ! Tu as attendu ce moment toute ta vie et moi je suis là, à me plaindre. . . Je suis tellement désolée !_

Un torrent de larmes coulait sur ses joues.  
Je n'allais pas tarder à pleurer à mon tour.  
Je ne veux pas lui dire au revoir.  
Mais, je n'ai plus le choix.  
Elle va me manquer, tellement. . . 

- _Ne t'excuses pas. Tu n'es pas égoïste. Entre amies, on ne veut pas voir l'autre partir, c'est normal. C'est plutôt moi l'égoïste. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je te quitte comme ça, si tôt._

 _\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. . ._

 _\- Bien sûr que si ! Sans toi je n'aurais jamais passé cette porte ! Sans toi je n'aurais jamais su que quelqu'un m'attendait vraiment dans cette salle ! Tu as même répondu à Madame Izuria pour moi, personnes n'a jamais osé lui tenir tête et toi, si. Juste pour moi !_

 _\- . . ._

 _\- Ah, en fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Je prenais mon carnet de dessins, et lui tendait.  
Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais je savais à quel point elle l'adorait.  
Alors, je pensais que ça serait une bonne idée. 

\- _Ton carnet de portraits ! Moana, je ne peux pas, tu y tiens tellement !_

 _\- Justement. Je tiens à ce qu'il soit entre de bonnes mains._

 _\- Mais moi j'ai pas de cadeau !_

Je riais, puis la regardais, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. 

\- _Notre amitié est le plus beau des cadeaux, Ashe._ " 

Elle pleurait à nouveau.  
Puis me disait "merci" avec une voix faible et étouffée par les sanglots.  
Je la prenais dans mes bras, en pleurant à mon tour. 

" _Tu vas tellement me manquer, Ashe. . ._

 _\- T-Toi aussi-i !_

Elle pleurait sur mon épaule.  
Notre séparation sera une dure étape à passer.  
Et je sais qu'une fois parti,  
Ashe va penser qu'elle est juste l'enfant lâche qui a laissé ses parents.  
C'était faux. Et elle devait le savoir. 

\- _Ashe, tu n'es pas lâche. Au contraire, tu es admirable. Cette nuit-là, tu ne t'es pas enfui, tu as simplement cherché à vivre. Et ce n'est pas lâche, aucun enfant n'aurait réussi à s'accrocher à la vie comme ça ! Si tu es là, c'est pour une bonne raison. Tu as toujours pensé que je t'avais sauvé de ses brûlures mais la vérité, c'est que c'est toi qui m'as sauvé, Ashe ! Avant de te rencontrer, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était mourir. Puis tu es arrivé, comme un petit ange. Et tu m'a sauvé. Tu es mon héros, Ashe._

 _\- Moana.._

Je prenais une grande inspiration avant de lâcher un léger sanglot,  
et lui avouer dans un sourire tendre une dernière chose. 

\- _Tu es mon héros pour toujours. Mon petit ange gardien._

Le silence était d'abord ma première réponse.  
Et soudain, un énorme bruit se faisait entendre dans cette chambre vide. 

\- _BOUHOUHOUUU BOANA, TU BAS TELLEBENT BE BANQUEEER !_

Elle avait éclaté.  
Elle me câlinait si fort que j'en avais mal aux côtes.  
Une dernière larme coulait sur ma joue, et je lui répondais dans un murmure de tristesse. 

- _Toi aussi, Ashe. . ._ " 

Nous pleurions encore un instant, puis, l'heure sonnait.  
Je ne devais pas trop profiter de la patience de Buffalo.  
Je devais partir. . . Pour de bon.  
J'ouvrais la porte afin de m'en aller dans le couloir et descendre les escaliers.  
Au moment où mon petit pied s'apprêtait à se poser sur la première marche, une petite voix m'interpellait. 

" _Moana ! La veste de ton père ! Elle était sous ton coussin !_

 _\- OH MERDE._

Grâce au ciel, mon petit ange gardien pensait à tout !  
Comment ai-je fait pour oublier ce trésor ?  
Cette veste était pour moi aussi précieuse que ne l'est l'eau pour un poisson.  
Cette veste était l'une des seules choses que j'avais réussi à sauver des flammes ce jour-là.  
Elle était très simple. Une veste en tissu et en coton bleue à capuche, mille fois trop grande pour moi.  
Mais je sais que malgré ça, elle m'allait bien.  
Les centaines d'ourlets que j'avais faites aux manches pouvaient paraître ridicule  
mais si je voulais avoir l'accès de mes bras, il le fallait bien.  
Et puis, ils me donnaient un certain style.  
Je serrais fort la veste de mon père et ensuite, la mettais. 

\- _Elle te va toujours aussi bien !_

 _\- Merci, Ashe._

Elle souriait.  
Son légendaire sourire tendre et angélique allait lui aussi me manquer. 

_\- Aller, dépêches-toi ! Ça fait déjà une demi-heure qu'il t'attend !_

 _\- Quoi ?! Déjà ? C'est pas possible !_

Elle me poussait gentiment afin de me donner l'élan d'enfin quitter l'orphelinat. 

\- _Bien sûr que si ! Active ton cerveau de moule pour une fois et demande à ton corps de bouger !_

 _\- Tu dis ça, mais je sais que mon cerveau de moule va te manquer !_

 _\- Pas du tout ! J'en avais assez de ta stupidité. Je vais avoir de super vacances !_

 _\- Pff ! Comme-ci ! Et puis, de toute façon, je sais bien que mon cerveau de moule dépasse largement ton cerveau de bousier._

 _\- Mais oui, mais ou. . . HEIN ?! Hé ! Attends un peu que je t'assomme !_

 _\- Tu comptes me faire mal avec tes tout petits bras d'asticots ?_

 _\- MOANAAA !"_

Et c'est ainsi qu'une courte, mais hilarante course-poursuite était née.  
Nos rires résonnaient à travers l'orphelinat, et sans doutes, le village entier.  
Ashe et moi avions bien failli tomber dans l'escalier, mais on en était finalement sorti sans chutes,  
et la course-poursuite prendrait fin au-delà de la grande porte.  
Porte qui va me mener vers ma nouvelle vie.

Je l'ouvrais le plus rapidement possible afin que Ashe ne puisse pas me rattraper,  
je l'ouvrais avec détermination et soudain, je m'arrêtais. Éblouis. 

- _Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe ! Attends Ashe, pause ! J'ai trop mal aux yeux !_

 _\- Pfff... Hahahahaha ! Tu m'étonnes ! T'es presque jamais sorti de ton trou, pauvre taupe ! Je suis presque étonnée de ne pas te voir brûler comme les vampires !_

 _\- Super drôle. Ah, attends. Je m'habitue. . . Lentement. . . Doucement. . . C'est bon !"_

Enfin, je pouvais ouvrir les yeux !  
Ils me piquaient encore un peu, mais c'était supportable.  
Le monde qui s'étendait devant moi était. . . Merveilleux.  
Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je donc pas mis un pied dehors ?  
Depuis combien de temps j'observais le monde depuis la fenêtre condamnée ?  
Trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps.  
Cette hibernation allait sans doutes me causer quelques séquelles. 

" _Waouw. . ._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est juste une fleur._

 _\- Elle est tellement magnifique ! Oh ! Et regarde là-bas ! La fontaine a des reflets arc-en-ciel ! C'est tellement merveilleux !_

 _\- Bah c'est rien, on voit ça tous les jours. . ._

 _\- Le monde est si beau, Ashe ! Il est magnifique ! OH ! Regarde ! Ce caillou ressemble à une grenouille !_ " 

Je prenais le fameux caillou et le montrais à Ashe avec la plus grande fierté du monde.  
Comment ne peut-elle pas s'émerveiller ? Cette fleur orange là-bas est pourtant d'une beauté sans nom.  
Et la fontaine, elle, presque angélique à voir ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ce monde-là.

Le monde était pour moi restait ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il m'avait montré il y a sept ans.  
Même depuis ma fenêtre, je ne voyais que les terres séchées et sans aucune vie de la cour et de l'arrière cour.  
Alors que non, le monde est si beau ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une terre aussi vivante et si bien traitée !  
Cela me rappelait mon île. Rebenda Land.

Rebenda Land, aussi appelée "L'île violette" car les champs de lavande qui peuplaient l'île lui donnaient cette couleur.  
J'adore les lavandes. Mes parents aussi.  
Et jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce village qui haït mon existence pourrait un jour m'émerveillait autant que mes souvenirs d'enfance !  
Je suis ébloui. Dans tous les sens du terme. 

" _Enfin tu es là, Moana._

Une voix d'homme faisait écho.  
Une voix grave qui semblait légèrement irrité, ce qui me sortait de mon admiration pour le monde.  
C'était Buffalo. 

- _Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur ! Je suis navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps._

 _\- Ne t'en fait pas, dasuyan ! Dire au revoir est toujours compliqué, dasuyan !_

La voix avait de nouveau changé, une nouvelle fois.  
Bon sang, était-il toujours comme ça ?  
J'espérais que non.  
Cette attitude m'effrayait un peu, je l'admettais. 

\- _Nous devons vraiment y aller ?_

 _\- L'île où nous allons nous reposer est à cinq heures d'ici. Et sachant qu'il est déjà 19H10, nous ne devons pas perdre plus de temps. Le voyage de nuit serait trop dangereux, dasuyan !_

 _\- Oh. . . Je comprends. Une chance que nous soyons en été. La nuit tardera._

 _\- En route mademoiselle, dasuyan !_

Alors que je m'apprêtais à marcher vers le port, Bufallo s'allongeait sur le sol.  
Mais que faisait-il ? Je regardais Ashe, perplexe.  
Elle haussait les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.  
Bon. À quel point cet homme était-il bizarre ? J'étais de plus en plus inquiète, vraiment ! 

_\- Hum. . . Vous êtes tombés ?_

 _\- Je vous attends, mademoiselle ! Montez vite sur mon dos, dasuyan !_

 _\- . . . Si ça vous fait plaisir. . ._

S'il y a bien une règle que j'avais apprise de l'asile de Todoriki,  
la petite ville à l'Ouest de Tokikawa, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais, JAMAIS contrarier un fou.  
Il fallait le suivre dans ses délires, c'est donc ce que j'allais faire. 

\- _Parfait ! Un dernier au revoir, mademoiselle ?_

 _\- Oui, s'il vous plaît._

Je regardais une dernière fois Ashe.  
Elle souriait. Et vraiment. Elle n'allait plus pleurer, je le savais. 

- _Hey, Moana. Tu m'écriras, hein ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! Je t'écrirais tous le temps !_

 _\- Super ! N'oublie aucun détail, je veux tout savoir de ta nouvelle vie ! Par contre. Vous là, le monsieur._

 _\- Hmm... ?_

 _\- Si vous faites le moindre mal à Moana, je vous jure que je vous retrouverais, et je vous assommerais. Compris ?_

 _\- Faites attention, ses petits poings cachent bien leur jeu !_

 _\- Moui. . . Bien sûr. Croyez-moi, elle ne sera pas du tout malheureuse avec notre famille, dasuyan !_

 _\- Je l'espère bien, oui._

 _\- À présent, écartez-vous mademoiselle. Le décollage risque de vous décoiffer._

 _\- Le décollage ? Attendez, quoi ? Quel décollage ? On ne prend pas la me. . ._

 _\- C'EST PARTIT, DASUYAN !_

 _\- Qu-Quoi ?!"_

On volait ! Le monsieur pouvait nous faire voler !  
Ses cheveux se mettaient à tourner à une vitesse folle et d'autres petites hélices faisaient leur apparition sur ses poignets et ses chevilles.  
Nous avions déjà quitté le sol d'aux moins 5 mètres ! 

" _Moana ! Tu as plutôt intérêt à m'écrire si tu ne veux pas que je t'assomme !_

 _\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je n'oublierais pas !_

Elle souriait. Elle était heureuse.  
Je ne voyais aucune onde de tristesse chez elle.  
Ma petite Ashe, je t'inviterais chez moi un jour.  
Nous nous reverrons, promis ! Car tu as été la meilleure des amis,  
et j'espère qu'on ne tardera pas à t'adopter toi aussi ! 

\- _Soit heureuse dans ta nouvelle famille, tu le mérites ! Vie pleins d'aventures comme tu l'as toujours rêvée et trouves-toi un copain mignon ! Je te fais confiance, au revoir Moana ! Courage !_

À son dernier souhait, je rigolais.  
C'était bien ma Ashe, ça.  
Toujours à parler des garçons ! 

\- _Merci pour tout, Ashe ! J'essaierais de te trouver un beau gosse aussi, promis ! Au revoir !_ " 

Elle rigolait à gorge déployait.  
Puis balançait son bras pour me dire au revoir.  
Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais Madame Izuria était là elle aussi.  
Discrètement, elle me faisait des légers signes de mains pour me souhaiter un bon voyage elle aussi.  
10 mètres. Nous étions désormais à 10 mètres du sol.  
Je vais devoir crier un peu plus fort pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre. 

" _Madame Izuria, au revoir ! Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je n'oublierais jamais ! Au revoir et bonne chance !_

Elle était d'abord choquée, puis soupirait.  
Ensuite, elle relevait la tête afin de me faire un sourire presque tendre.  
Je n'étais pas sûre, mais je pensais qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. 

\- _Au revoir, Moana. . ._ " 

La distance devenait de plus en plus importante, le village de plus en plus petit.  
Et désormais, l'île n'était plus qu'un point vert au milieu du bleu infini du ciel et de la mer.  
Nous étions si hauts dans le ciel. Je pouvais sentir le vent glacé claquer sur ma peau et traverser mes cheveux.  
C'était agréable et effrayant. D'un bras, je tenais fermement le manteau orange de Buffalo, et de l'autre, mon sac en cuir où se trouvaient toutes mes affaires. 

" _Oï, Moana, quand sortirons-nous des zones de pêche ?_

 _\- Hum... La zone de pêche de l'île est assez large, vous savez ? Je vous préviendrais quand nous en sortirons si vous voulez._

 _\- Bien._

 _\- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ?_

Un sourire effrayant prit place sur son visage,  
et dans un léger rire qui me faisait frémir, il me répondait. 

\- _Fufufufu... Disons que c'est une surprise._ " 

Sa voix avait de nouveau changé.  
Cette étrange attitude me faisait réellement peur.  
Je tremblais légèrement. Ce n'était pas pour le froid, ce n'étais pas par peur.  
J'ignorais pourquoi. Disons qu'à cet instant précis où il avait commencé à rire, une aura presque démoniaque émanait de lui.  
Ouais, c'était ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Tout ce passé trop bien pour le moment. Ce n'était pas normal.  
Il y avait un problème, un gros.  
Que pouvais-je faire pour me rassurer ?  
Que pouvais-je faire pour deviner à quoi il pensait ?  
Je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais qu'une chose, j'étais dans la merde. 

***2 heures plus tard.***

J'étais toujours là, dans les cieux avec Buffalo.  
Nous n'avions pas parlé une seule fois depuis tout à l'heure.  
Et surtout, cet air menaçant était presque parti. Presque.  
J'étais toujours méfiante et inquiète.  
Je surveillais chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses mimiques, tout.  
Quelque chose va arriver, j'en étais certaine. 

" _Sommes-nous loin des zones de pêche à présent ?_

 _\- Hein ? Euh... Oui, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs._

 _\- Longtemps ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu plus tôt. J'étais dans la lune, toutes mes excuses. . ._

Un léger blanc s'était installé,  
ce qui me faisait penser qu'il était en colère.  
Puis, soudainement, son foutu rire me répondait. 

\- _Fufufufu ! C'est parfait ! Les chances que les bateaux puissent te voir seront quasi nul désormais._

 _\- Qu-quoi ?_

 _\- C'est le début du premier test, ne me déçoit pas !_

 _\- De quoi parlez-vous ?!_

 _\- Fufufu... Bonne chance ~"_

Les nuages ne bougeaient plus.  
Le vent ne soufflait plus.  
Le ciel n'était plus bleu, il était caché par des fils.  
Une explosion de fils. Buffalo n'existait plus.  
Mon corps était coincé dedans.  
L'eau n'allait pas me faire couler, non.  
C'était un rocher qui allait me mener tout droit à ma perte.  
J'avais perdu. Je vais périr.  
Si proche du bonheur.  
J'ai était prise au piège, je n'étais plus qu'un oiseau en cage.  
Je vais mourir ici,  
Je sombre. 

_**"DOFLAMINGOO !"**_


	5. Chapitre 05

_**Chapitre 05 : À Terre.**_

* * *

J'étais toujours là.  
Toujours là, à sombrer vers l'océan et ce rocher qui m'accueillait à bras ouverts.  
Toujours là, dans un infini de bleu, parfois perturbé par quelques fils blancs. Toujours là.  
Toujours là, ouais. J'étais toujours dans la merde.  
La mort se rapprochait beaucoup trop, je n'avais plus le temps de réfléchir.  
Je devais agir, c'est tout.

En remarquant que les fils, bien qu'ils m'entouraient ne me serraient pas,  
j'avais encore libre accès à mes mouvements et à mon corps.  
Le rocher faisait plusieurs mètres de larges, environ trois.  
Mes os allait se broyer vers le mètre le plus à droite.

 _'Ok. Je dois exploser ce putain de rocher. Du moins, la partie qui va me tuer.'_  
C'était tout ce qui passait dans ma tête avant que mon corps ne réagisse seul.  
Je sortais mon sabre. Je devais faire une attaque à distance et bordel, vite.  
Ok. C'est parti.

" _ **KASAI !**_ "

Mon fidèle sabre commençait à faire rougir sa lame avant de faire surgir des flammes tout autour d'elle.  
J'allais péter ce rocher, et survivre. Dommage.  
Parce que juste pour faire chier l'autre connard, je pourrais sincèrement me laisser crever.

" _ **HONO !**_ "

Avec toute la puissance que je pouvais mettre dans mon bras droit, je lançais mon attaque.  
Un vent tranchant et enflammé s'en allait vers le rocher.  
Mon coup n'en faisait qu'une bouchée, la partie droite de la pierre avait disparu.  
Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de ce qui restait de lui désormais.  
Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais enfoncer ma lame dans la roche afin de ne pas sombrer dans la mer.

Attention ! Trois, deux, un. . . Maintenant !  
Je plantais ma lame avec toute la rage et la force qui me restait afin d'être sûre qu'elle soit bien accrochée.  
Ma lame s'enfonçait dans la pierre, puis, soudain, se stoppa net. Je ne bougeais plus.  
J'étais pétrifié par la peur. En effet, ma lame avait beau être bien enfoncée dans la roche,  
elle avait décidé de s'arrêter au moment où l'océan m'avalait jusqu'aux genoux.  
Ce contact avec l'eau effraie tout le monde. Surtout les utilisateurs de fruits du démon comme moi.

Je me calmais, tentais de respirer normalement et d'apaiser ma colère avant de grimper,  
et de m'installer sur la pierre. Je sortais mon sabre de la roche, et comme une mère, je vérifiais s'il allait bien.

" _Bordel, Noroi ! Dit moi que tu vas bien ! Je suis tellement désolée, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Sinon, on serait mort !_ "

Ma lame qui était tiède se refroidissait soudainement.  
Je supposais que cela voulait dire que Noroi Tsuneni me pardonnait.  
Je soufflais, puis, regardais si à cause de la roche, ma lame n'avait pas de rayures.  
Grâce à je ne sais quel miracle, il n'avait rien.

" _Heureusement, tu n'as rien. Tu m'as encore sauvé ! On fait vraiment une super équipe toi et moi !_ "

Ma lame scintillait comme si elle venait tout juste d'être nettoyé.  
Je souriais, puis rangeais Noroi Tsuneni dans son fourreau en lui chuchotant un merci.  
Je le remettais à sa place, accroché à ma hanche, puis vérifiais si pendant ma mésaventure dans le ciel, je n'avais rien perdu dans mon sac.  
Tout était là. Il y avait même mon dossier judiciaire que portait le faux Buffalo à côté de moi.  
Je le ramassais, en me disant que je le cacherais des yeux du monde.  
J'étais rassurée, mais ma colère avait vite retrouvé sa place en moi.  
Je me levais fièrement sur le rocher.

" _Alors, Doflamingo ?! Je ne t'ai pas déçu, j'espère, hein ?! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE TE TROUVES, TU VAS REGRETTER D'ÊTRE NÉ ESPÈCE DE SALE ENFOIRÉ !_ "

Je terminais ma phrase par un magnifique doigt d'honneur qui visait les cieux.  
Je sais que cela pouvait paraître ridicule mais bon sang, il avait essayé de me tuer !  
Dès mon premier jour ! Je trouvais cela plus méritée qu'autre chose.  
Enfin bref, je m'asseyais en tailleur, et faisais reposer mon visage sur mon petit poing.  
Je regardais l'océan. Le bruit des vagues m'apaisait. Je soufflais d'ennuie.  
D'accord, j'ai survécu. Mais maintenant, je fais quoi ?

Est-ce que l'autre fou allait venir me chercher au moins ou est-ce que me laisser pourrir sur cette pierre faisait aussi partie de son stupide test ?  
Je ne savais rien, j'étais simplement perdue au beau milieu de l'océan, avec pour seule compagnie mon sabre.  
Et aussi une pierre détachait du rocher, sûrement un débris de l'explosion. Une pierre suffisamment grande pour s'asseoir dessus ou encore s'agrippait à elle.  
Avec quelques algues qui traînaient par-ci, par-là, je les utilisais pour lui donner des cheveux.

" _Salut la pierre. Moi, c'est Moana. Et toi ?_ "

Le silence fut ma seule réponse. Forcément.

" _Pierre. D'accord. Ça te va bien, je suppose_."

Je souriais, amusé de me voir parler à une pierre tant je m'ennuyais.  
Soudain, mon ventre se mettait à gargouiller.

" _Merde. . . Hey, Pierre, tu sais comment on trouve de la bouffe, ici ?_ "

Une petite bise faisait une brève apparition, puis, de nouveau, le silence.

" _Ah, ouais. Je vois. Merci quand même._ "

Je pliais mes genoux et mettais mes bras autour d'eux.  
Je baissais la tête et continuais de réfléchir.  
Soudain, quelque chose me chatouillait la nuque.  
Je vérifiais ce que cela pouvait être, c'était un des fils de Doflamingo.

" _Oh, j'avais oublié._ "

En effet, j'étais comme prise au piège dans ces stupides fils.  
Certes, plus de la moitié était sur la roche, mais l'autre était sur moi.  
Je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais simplement l'impression d'être prise dans un piège maléfique, et que tant que j'étais dedans,  
Doflamingo pouvait voir chacun de mes mouvements et entendre chacune de mes pensées.  
C'était horrible. Je voudrais simplement m'échappait de ce filet !  
Un filet. . . Mais oui !

" _Pierre ! J'ai trouvé un moyen de manger !_ "

Je disais cela avec beaucoup de fierté, puis, avec les fils qui traînaient sur la roche,  
je commençais à les assembler, puis faire des petits nœuds, resserrais là où ce n'était pas suffisant. . .  
Un petit temps passait, je finissais enfin.

" _Et voilààà ~ ! Maintenant, il me faut un appât._ "

Je regardais Pierre.

" _Hey, tu n'aurais pas une idée, toi ?_ "

Pierre ne disait rien.

" _Bon. . . Je vais utiliser mon sang, au pire. Ça devrait marcher._ "

Je prenais de nouveau mon sabre, et me tranchais la paume. Le sang commençait à couler.

" _ **Blood.**_ "

Mon sang s'agitait, puis, je prenais le contrôle.  
Je faisais sortir le sang de ma main et tentais de lui donner une forme ronde.  
Je réussissais. Je coupais le lien entre ma main et ma bulle de sang et enfin, j'achevais mon appât.

" _ **Junan.**_ "

Ma bulle se durcit, puis devint souple.  
Cela avait la même texture qu'une balle antistress qu'on pouvait trouver dans des magasins souvenirs.  
Je lançais mon filet, puis mon appât.  
Ma bulle se diluait dans l'eau, une tache rouge venait contrer le bleu parfait de l'océan.  
Je serrais fort les extrémités du filet afin qu'il ne sombre pas dans l'obscurité des fonds marins.  
Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour un filet, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.  
J'espérais que la mauvaise position de mon piège n'éloignerait pas mon futur repas.  
Je devais juste attendre maintenant, c'est tout.

 ***Une heure plus tard***

" _. . ._ "

Le vent soufflait. Une vague arrosait légèrement mes pieds, et mon ventre gargouillait.

" _. . . ._ ** _J'AI FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM._ "**

Les mouettes qui s'étaient installées prêt de moi avaient fui face à mon crie de désespoir.  
J'avais réussi à ne pas mourir les os broyer, mais à quoi bon ? J'allais désormais mourir de faim.

" _Bon sang. . . C'est mon sang qui ne leur convient pas ? C'est mon filet ? C'est quoi ?_

 _\- KA ! KA !_ "

Surprise, je me retournais.  
Une mouette dodue qui avait l'air bien plus imbécile que les autres me regardait,  
la tête penchée sur le côté.

" _Toi, vu la taille de ton bidou, tu dois avoir bien mangé !_

 _\- KA ! KA !_

 _\- Ouais ! Tu as un sacré. . . !_

 _\- KA ?_

 _\- Bidou. . ._

 _\- . . . Ka ?_

 _\- . . ._

Je sortais ma lame.

- _**KAKAKAKAKAKA !**_

 _-_ ** _J'TE LÂCHERAIS PAAAAS !_ "**

 ***Quelques minutes plus tard.***

Un délicat fumé me caressait tendrement les narines.  
La mouette grasse grillée tranquillement sur ma lame.

" _Enfiiiin ~ Noroi, je vais manger ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'utiliser comme barbecue mais, hé ! Je n'ai rien d'autre !_ "

Le manche de Noroi se mettait à chauffer.

" _Oh. . . Boude pas ! Tu m'en veux tant que ça ?_ "

Le manche était devenu bouillant, je lâchais Noroi contre la pierre par réflexe.

" _Aïe ! HEY ! C'est ça, ou la mort Noroi ! Tu veux vraiment que je meure simplement parce que tu refuses de collaborer ? Hein ? Et regarde ! À cause de toi, mon repas est plein de débris maintenant !_ "

Je ronchonnais en enlevant les petits morceaux de pierre.  
Noroi Tsuneni pouvait vraiment être capricieux parfois.  
Monsieur refusait toujours d'être traité comme tous les sabres.  
Monsieur veut être traité comme un roi, sinon, c'est les cloques assurées !

" _Bon. Là, j'ai faim ! Alors, est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me brûler juste le temps que je me nourrisse s'il te plaît ?_ "

Sa première réponse était silencieuse, puis,  
je sentis en rapprochant ma main que son manche était redevenu froid.  
Je souriais.

" _Merci, Noroi. Et maintenant, bon appétit !_ "

Je ne faisais qu'une bouchée de la mouette. Elle était délicieuse !  
Ensuite, avec quelques mouchoirs qui traînaient au fond de mon sac, je nettoyais mon fidèle ami.  
J'embrassais la lame pour lui dire merci avant de le remettre dans son fourreau.  
Je regardais l'horizon. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais ici, mais une chose était sûre.  
Ce petit point rose au loin n'était pas là avant. Je plissais les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir, rien à faire.  
Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que cela pouvait être. Un bateau, peut-être ?  
Si c'était le cas, je connaissais un moyen d'en avoir la confirmation.

" ** _Blood_.** "

Je fermais mes yeux et prenais à nouveau le contrôle de mon sang.

" _ **Mattaku !**_ "

J'ouvrais de nouveau mes yeux qui étaient désormais gorgés de sang.  
Une toute nouvelle vision du monde s'offrait à moi. Une vision spéciale, trouble, et fade.  
Un univers rempli de noir qui avait pour seules nuances quelques tâches d'encre rouges, représentant chaque créature vivante possédant du sang dans leurs veines. Je regardais l'horizon, ce n'était plus un point rose qui attisait ma curiosité, mais une tache rouge qui ondulait.  
J'ignorais encore si c'était un bateau ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais une chose était sûre, il y avait de la vie dessus.  
Je fermais mes yeux et remettais mon sang en place.  
Ma vue était revenue à la normale.

" _Noroi, je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici !_ "

Je sortais mon ami, et une nouvelle fois, je lui demandais de faire apparaître ses flammes.

" _OÏÏÏ ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! À L'AIDE !_ "

Je le secouais dans tous les sens, en espérant que ses flammes soient vues de loin.  
Le point rose se rapprochait petit à petit.

" _JE VOUS EN PRIE ! À L'AIDE ! JE SUIS LÀ !_ "

Le petit point rose ne s'avançait plus.  
J'espérais que cela n'était qu'une impression.

" _OÏÏÏÏ ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! AIDEZ-MOI ! JE VOUS EN. . ._ "

Je m'arrêtais net.  
Les fils bougeaient, comme s'ils étaient tirés vers le petit point rose.

" _Me dit pas que c'est le bateau de. . ."_

Soudainement, les fils m'encerclèrent et m'emprisonnèrent !  
J'étais de nouveau pris au piège !

" _PUTAIN DE MERDE !_ "

Les fils m'attirèrent vers l'océan, j'étais tombé à l'eau.  
Mon corps coulait, et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça.  
Brusquement, je remontais à la surface et glissais sur l'eau, tel un poisson entrain de se faire pêcher.  
Sauf que moi, je ne pouvais pas me débattre. Tout allait trop vite !  
L'eau me fouetter le visage et je buvais la tasse, je m'étouffais.  
Le poids et la puissance de l'eau me tuaient à petit feu. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.  
Mes yeux tournaient, je me sentais partir. Le monde n'existait plus.  
Ou alors, s'il était encore là, il était devenu blanc.  
Un blanc pur et sans failles. J'allais mourir ainsi.  
Noyée, aplatis par la puissance et le poids de l'eau.

Eau que d'ailleurs, je ne sentais plus.  
Le blanc devenait gris, le gris devenait noir.  
Je m'entendais de nouveau respirer. Je sentais le vent sur ma peau,  
les goûtes qui coulaient le long de mes cheveux, le poids de l'eau qui était rentré dans mes bottes.  
Tout. Je ressentais tout. Je sentais les fils me tirer vers un endroit haut, puis, soudain, je me sentais atterrir.  
Sur quoi exactement ? Je l'ignorais. C'était lisse et froid.  
Les fils me lâchèrent, et la sensation d'être prise au piège partait pour de bon.  
Je pouvais mieux respirer.

 _"Oï, Doffy ! En voilà une belle prise ! C'est un sacré thon que tu as pêché ! UHUHAHAHAHAHAHA !_

 _\- Diamante, cesse donc de te moquer de cette mioche ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est mal au point._

 _\- Mal au point... Elle a juste les yeux fermés._

 _\- Yeux qui refusent de s'ouvrir._

 _\- Bah. Elle se repose._

 _\- Arrête de dire des sottises, elle a du boire la tasse._

 _\- Bah à ce stade c'est pas la tasse qu'elle a bû, c'est la carafe entière !_

 _\- Pas étonnant. L'eau lui recouvrait le visage._

 _\- Bon. Bah on fait quoi ? Elle n'est pas morte j'espère._

 _\- Mais non. Il faut juste l'aider c'est tout._

Une main rassurante venait me caresser gentiment l'épaule. Une autre venait me tapoter le dos.

 _\- Hey, gamine. Réveilles-toi._

Les coups devenaient plus forts, et la main ne me caresser plus.

 _\- Réveilles-toi. Nous crève pas dans les bras ! Debout !_

La tape était devenu un poing, la main me secouer dans tous les sens.  
Quelque chose remontait dans ma gorge. Quelque chose d'acide et de salé.  
Dans la surprise, j'ouvrais enfin mes yeux et recrachais cette affreuse mixture.

\- _Et bah putain ! Elle a avalé combien de litres ?_

 _\- N'exagère rien. Hey, petite, ça va mieux ?_

Mes yeux étaient entrouverts.  
Je voyais flou, mais suffisamment clair pour décrire ceux qui m'entouraient.  
Une femme rondelette avec des lunettes était assise prêt de moi.  
Proche d'elle se trouvait un très, très grand monsieur.  
Il avait des tatouages en dessous des yeux, des cheveux longs et châtain clair et un style vestimentaire assez excentrique.  
Je pris ma respiration, je soufflais un coup, puis parlais.

\- _Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _\- Disons que pour le moment, on n'est personne. On te dira peut-être nos noms plus tard._

 _\- . . . Merci._

 _\- Hmm ?_

 _\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé._

 _\- Eh bien. En voilà une petite bien éduqué !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas à nous que tu dois dire ça, gamine. Nous on a rien fait._

 _\- Qui est mon sauveur alors ?_

Le grand homme souriait.

- _À notre capitaine._

La femme rondelette m'aidait à me relever en me prenant par la capuche de ma veste. C'était un contact assez agressif mais efficace. J'étais de nouveau debout, mais recroquevillé sur moi-même, encore affaibli pas l'eau.

- _Fufufufu..._

Un rire résonnait sur le bateau. Je devinais à qui il pouvait appartenir. Je tremblais, et la colère prenait à nouveau le dessus.

 _\- Décidément, quel incroyable résultat ! Moi qui pensais que tu allais crever dans l'heure. Je suis surpris._

 _\- Toi. . ._

Je serrais mon poing et je le regardais, pleine de haine.

 _\- Espèce de sale... !_

Avant même que je puisse finir ma phrase, quelque chose m'agrippait les cheveux et me cognait le visage contre le sol. J'entendais un rire sournois.

 _\- Oï, comment oses-tu tutoyer Doffy, sale mioche ? C'est lui qui t'a sauvé alors un peu de respect._

 _\- LÂCHE MOI !_

 _\- Tu te prends pour qui ? De quel droit tu me donnes des ordres, hmm ?_

Il soulevait de nouveau ma tête afin de pouvoir mieux l'éclater contre le sol.  
Les planches en dessous de mon crâne avaient un peu explosé et quelques gouttes de sang venaient les tâcher.

\- _JE T'EN SUPPLIE, LÂCHE M... !_

Il reprenait le même mouvement. Mon front était ouvert et l'angoisse commençait à me dévorer.

 _\- C'est mieux comme ça. Mais ce n'est toujours pas ça que je veux entendre._

 _\- LÂCHE MOI ! PITIÉ ! JE NE SUPPORTE PAS !_

 _\- Hmm ? Je n'entends paaas ~_

Mes yeux étaient remplis de sang, mes ongles poussaient, mes dents s'affûtaient et ma langue grandissait. Trop tard. . .

- _**J'AI DIT LÂCHE MOIII !**_ "

Le sang qui coulait de mon front avait comme exploser, un peu comme mes pouvoirs quand je panique.  
Mon sang s'était transformé en lames sanglante. J'entendais le grand homme gémir de douleur,  
je comprenais alors que mes "lames de sang" l'avaient blessé.  
J'avais encore l'impression qu'il me touchait, je paniquais.  
Je tentais de m'éloigner de lui, quand tout à coup, quelque chose m'entourait le cou.  
Des fils. Ils m'étranglaient et ils me tiraient droit vers, je supposais, Doflamingo.  
J'essayais tant bien que mal de les enlever, impossible. Je me retrouvais à ses pieds.  
Je ne voyais plus, pourtant, je sentais son regard à travers ses lunettes.  
Un regard plein de colère. Pourtant, dans sa voix, j'entendais qu'il souriait.

" _Je vois que tu as le sang chaud. Mais si tu touches à nouveau à Diamante, il va vite se refroidir si tu vois ce que je veux dire._ "

Je ne répondais rien, j'étais trop occupé à essayer de me défaire des fils, et de reprendre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs.

" _Et bah... Quel regard._ "

Le surplus de sang dans mes yeux coulait. On aurait dit que je le pleurais. J'étais monstrueuse. . .

" _Oh bordel ! Mais tu es effrayante ! Fufufu... Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es énervé d'un coup._

 _\- . . . J. . . Ui. . . Obi. . . !_

Les fils me serraient beaucoup trop pour que je puisse parler. Et il le savait. Il se foutait de moi.

\- _Désolé, je n'ai pas compris ! Fufufu !_

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle malgré tout, et de prononcer tant bien que mal ce que j'essayais de lui dire.

\- _Je. . . Ui. . . Bique !_

 _\- Fufufu !_

Il se foutait encore de ma gueule. Je ne supportais pas.  
Il s'arrêtait de rire, puis desserrait légèrement les fils.  
Je repris bruyamment mon souffle, puis pris un instant avant de pouvoir lui parler.

\- _Je. . . Je suis phobique._

 _\- Phobique ? De quoi ?_

 _\- . . ._

Il jouait avec ses fils qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de moi.

- _J'ai dit, de quoi ?_

C'était une menace.

\- _Je. . . Je suis androphobe. . . J'ai la phobie des hommes._ "

Il s'était arrêté de rire. Il lâchait enfin son emprise. Je pouvais de nouveau respirer.  
Le fait de m'étouffer avait au moins un avantage, cela m'avait calmé de ma crise.  
Mes dents, mes ongles et ma langue avaient repris leurs formes initiales.  
Il ne restait que ma vue à corriger. Je pensais que Doflamingo avait de la peine pour moi.  
J'avais tort, il riait à nouveau.

 _\- Parfait ! Ce n'était pas écrit dans ton carnet._

 _\- . . ._

 _\- Je ferais bon usage de cette information, ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

Il me regardait avec un air sérieux. Soudain, son large sourire refaisait surface.

\- _Désobéis-moi une seule fois, et tu verras par toi-même ! Fufufufufu !_ "

Un frisson me parcourait le dos, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de mes tempes, j'ai fini par comprendre où il voulait en venir.  
Il calmait son rire, puis reprit une voix sérieuse qui n'allait pas vraiment avec son sourire.

" _Bien. Jora, emmène là et donne lui d'autres habits. Je veux qu'elle reste dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Cona._

 _\- Tout de suite jeune-maître !_ "

La femme potelée prenait mon bras et le tirait afin que je puisse à nouveau me mettre debout.  
Elle prenait ma main et m'emmenait je ne sais où. Mais avant que je puisse traverser la porte, il me parlait à nouveau.

" _Oh, en fait._ "

Je m'immobilisais. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire. Il rigolait.

" _Tu ne m'as pas déçu. Fufufufufu !_ "

Je serrais mes poings et mordais ma lèvre.  
Jora me poussait pour me dire de continuer d'avancer.  
J'étais droite et fière, je m'enfonçais dans la sombre salle en entendant son rire résonner derrière moi.  
Bon sang... Dans qu'elle merde je suis à présent ?


End file.
